scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grave Manor
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Grave_Manor.png }} Grave Manor is a haunted mansion. It is infested with Ghosts and monsters, and has Maxwell's twin brothers, Mix and Mox. Starite Shard Buried Alive! Problem: This coffin brings things to life! Solution: Place any object in the coffin for the gravedigger. Come Play with Us! This Starite Shard unlocks both Mix and Mox Problem: We would love something to play with! Solution: Give them a teddy bear or apply the adjective 'toy' on an object before giving it to them. Maxwell's Evil Twin! Problem: Can you see your reflection? Solution: Apply the adjective 'clean' on the mirror. Horror in the Basement! Problem: The flame keeps me trapped down here! Solution: Apply the adjective 'wet' on the candle or click on it and press 'turn on/off' This House is Clean! Problem: Deliver me from evil! Solution: Give the priest an angel or destroy the Invisible Angelic Imp. Let's Do the Mash! Problem: Let's have a party! Solution: Spawn a DJ or simply play the piano. Secret Passage! Problem: What's that behind me? Solution: Use the spellbook and attack the suit or armor. Arachnophobia! Problem: I want to be more frightening! Solution: Apply the adjective 'scary' on the black widow. Reanimator! Problem: Reanimate me! Solution: Apply the adjective 'animated' on the gargoyle. Bump in the Night! Problem: Make the attic a bit more spooky! Solution: Place a ghost in the attic. Starite: Ghost Hunter! Description: Find the Ghosts and set them free! Problem 1: Rid the house of the ghosts who haunt it! First, give Maxwell something to help him see the supernatural! Hints *Rid the house of the ghosts who haunt it! First, give Maxwell something to help him see the supernatural! *Give Maxwell something with psychic abilities. *Give Maxwell a fortune teller. Solution: Apply the adjective 'psychic' on Maxwell. Problem 2: Give me three things to play with and I will leave this house. Hints *Give me three things to play with and I will leave this house. *Give me things that a little girl would play with. *Give me a doll, a teddy bear and a puppet. Solution: Give the girl 3 objects with the adjective toy. Problem 3: I cannot leave this house until I get the wedding I longed for in life. Give me three things to set me free. Hints *I cannot leave this house until I get the wedding I longed for in life. Give me three things to set me free. *I'm missing my ring and a wedding party. *Give me a bouquet, a groom and a wedding cake. Solution: Give the bride a ring, a priest and a man Problem 4: I have been trapped here for quite a long time. Give me three relics of the holy church and I can leave this place. Hints *I have been trapped here for quite a long time. Give me three relics of the holy church and I can leave this place. *Anything found in a church will do. *Give me holy water, a cross and a nun. Solution: Give the priest a rosary, a chalice and a pew. Final Problem: I have been in this house the longest of all. Give me three things I wanted in life so I can finally leave. Hints *I have been in this house the longest of all. Give me three things I wanted in life so I can finally leave. *Give me a weapon, protection and a reason to fight. *Give me a sword, a dragon and a princess. Solution: Give the knight a lance, a horse and shield. Trivia *A grave is a mark (`) placed above a letter indicating it is pronounced in a certain way. (example: è) A grave is also the burial place of a deceased person. *The title of Mix and Mox's Starite Shard refers to a quote from the horror movie, The Shining. *"Let's Do the Mash" is named after the 1962 novelty hit Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers. Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Areas